Forgiven, Unforgotten
by Oriana
Summary: Summary: Sonomi and Fujitaka both miss Nadeshiko, but Nadeshiko's never coming back. Tomoyo, Touya, and Sakura orchestrate a plan to help them get through it, and learn a lot about themselves in the process.Pairings: Fujitaka/Sonomi (primary), Touya/Yuki


FORGIVEN, UNFORGOTTEN

by fadedblue/Oriana and Soyokaze Pazlar

Summary: Sonomi and Fujitaka both miss Nadeshiko, but Nadeshiko's never coming back.  Tomoyo, Touya, and Sakura orchestrate a plan to help them get through it, and learn a lot about themselves in the process.

Pairings: Fujitaka/Sonomi (primary), Touya/Yukito (secondary), Sakura/Syaoran (mentioned but not expanded on much), Tomoyo/Meilin (implied heavily)

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura is copywright of Nakayoshi and the almighty CLAMP and some other people, but we don't own it.  We're not making money off this fic though, it's merely an artistic endeavour... so no suing, kay?

CHAPTER ONE

-----

"Shuchou, you've a call on line three," said the secretary over the intercom, in her typical yes-girl fashion.  "Would you like to take the call, or should I take a message?"

"Put them on hold, Suzuhara-kun, I'll take the call in my office." Daidouji Sonomi didn't have to be psychic like her beloved cousin Nadeshiko to know exactly who was calling and why.  Excusing herself from the company meeting, she heaved a sigh.  Why did Akira have to call her at work?  Being a modern woman in charge of her own company and her own home, she tried hard to separate the coorperate feuds from the domestic ones, but the way her useless husband was behaving, it was quite a balancing act.  Though she did admit he had a right to see Tomoyo-chan as much as she did, something inside herself said that the only part of the elaborate life she'd built for herself that really mattered was her daughter, and she was going to cling to that bit of happiness for as long as she could.

After a long and frustrating conversation with her ex-husband, Sonomi quietly placed the phone back on the hook and sighed, her hand shaking slightly.  Well, she's managed to shut him up that time.  She reached across the desk and picked up a framed photograph of Nadeshiko's daughter and her own, taken a few years back.  "Sakura-chan... at least you're making my Tomoyo happy."

Somehow, the words seemed hollow.  Tomoyo's best friend and primary interest, Kinomoto Sakura, had developed a crush on one of their male friends, Li Syaoran, and it looked more and more like Tomoyo was going to suffer the same fate as her mother.  When Tomoyo had been younger, Sonomi had made the classic parental mistake of assuming she could fix the angsts and pains of her childhood through her daughter.  But like Fujitaka, Syaoran had stepped in.  Fortunately, Tomoyo hadn't ever expected much in the first place, and the brave little girl had actually cheered Syaoran on for the sake of Sakura's happiness.  As Tomoyo grew older, she continued to remain a strong individual.

/Stronger than myself, anyway,/ mused Sonomi.  Perhaps that was why she still needed Tomoyo around-- the girl served as a reminder that it was possible to grow past hard times, a trait Sonomi wished she could find in herself.

She glanced over at the clock-- close to 5 PM.  Seeing as it was /her/ toy company, she could just call it a day and head home for dinner and a bath, and that's exactly what she felt like doing now.  This was the third time Akira had called her this week, and this time around their conversation had really made her hit rock bottom.  Akira, now living in Tokyo, was situated near a performing arts school that seemed the ideal setting for Tomoyo's high school years, and he was using that as a basis for their latest custody battle.  His claim wouldn't have been so strong if Tomoyo had not won so many awards for her musical and artistic endeavours in junior high school (even one at the national level), but because of the latter acheivements, the school was clamouring for Tomoyo to attend.

Sonomi reflected on this as her hired bodyguards drove her home.  The fact that she narrowly escaped the rush hour was no comfort.  Instead, her mind ran around in circles, always coming back to the fate of the dysfunctional Daidouji family.

-----

/Such a nice house./

/Such a nice, yet quite empty, house./  Tomoyo corrected herself as she sat in the entertainment room, the lights from the large television screen playing across her face.

"Sakura-chan, kawaii!"

The black-haired girl grinned in spite of herself as she heard her own voice, albeit younger, calling from behind the camera that was focused so intently on her best friend.  /Sakura-chan, you're still so very adorable... You just don't dress up for me anymore./  Tomoyo did have to admit that there was no longer a need for the elaborate costumes she used to design, but still.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Tomoyo thought it would have been worth it to live in a completely normal family, with two parents that weren't divorced, a little brother, average income, particularly unremarkable grades, and a minivan.  Then she wouldn't have to decide between two fates-- the one that would fulfill her academic and artistic potential, or the one that kept her closest to her friends and psychologically happy.  While what she'd always believed in sticking with her friends, she also was lured by the idea of making her own films and watching the ideas in her head come to life onscreen.

Perhaps this would come to pass if she went to art school.  On the other hand, if Tomoyo was going to Seijyo High, she had some summer reading to finish.  It wasn't yet dark; she could take "Genji Monogatari" to the park and breeze through the last chapters.

/At least the Kinomotos are happy/ she thought, leaving her empty house behind.

-----

"Are you sure you have to go?"  Touya looked up as his best friend hauled himself to a standing position, the other's silver hair flopping over much-abused glasses.

"Mm, sorry."  Yuki nodded apologetically, one hand reaching to absentmindedly play with Touya's hair as he explained.  "I do still have some forms to fill out for the study-abroad if I want to be accepted."  He glanced at the door, missing the pained look that flashed quickly across his friend's face.

"I'm beginning to hate England," admitted Touya, "First they took Kaho, and even if I got over that, they sent me Akizuki Nakuru... gods forbid..."

"She wasn't /so/ bad..." laughed Yukito.  It hurt Touya to know that he wouldn't hear that laugh over the next few months, except when distorted by static over the phone.

"They're taking /you/ away from me, and that's the worst yet," Touya tried to joke, "Just where did they get the idea they can make my life miserable, anyway?" He looked off to a random corner in the room, addressing an impersonal foe.  "You mess with Sakura, England, and I'll kill you.  Hear that?"

Yukito stiffled another laugh. "To-ya, I don't think England can hear you - it's too far away."  He picked his jacket up off the floor and pulled a roll from his pocket, sticking it in his mouth before waving to his friend and heading out of the Kinomoto home.

"Yuki..."  Touya buried his face into the crook of his elbow, leaning so that his forehead touched his knees.  "I know."

"Touya-san?"

He looked up to see his father, out of the kitchen after cleaning up.  As quickly as he could manage, Touya put on his impassive mask.  No one should see him this vulnerable, especially not his father.  His father had enough to worry about.  "Would you like me to help with the dishes?" he asked.

Fujitaka smiled.  "No, I just felt like talking."

"About school?" said Touya, keeping his voice monotone.  "Money?  Sakura?"

"About Yukito-kun, actually."

Touya flopped back against the couch, staring at the cieling.  He'd been afraid of this.

"Mmhm."  Touya fumbled around under the cushions of the old couch, finding an aged piece of candy and twirling it between his fingers, the plastic wrapper crackling pleasantly.  /Heh.  Yuki leaves a trail of food everywhere he goes./

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"What?" Startled, he let the candy slip from his hand unto the floor.  He bent to pick it up, composing himself again as he did so. "I told him it was a great opportunity.  It is."

Fujitaka shook his head, letting out a sigh.  Touya had always brought back straight-A report cards and numerous strings of praise and acclamation from his teachers.  He'd scored fairly high on IQ tests, and other standardized assessments; he'd even been good at higher level math and chemistry.  He was passing a premed curriculum first or second in his class.  And yet, though Fujitaka hesitated to think such thoughts about his own son, Touya could be such an idiot!  "That's not what I meant, Touya-san."

Instead of answering, Touya fidgeted in place, looking for a way out.  As Fujitaka predicted, he resorted to academics.  "Can we talk about this some other time?  I have to finish my reading for my Anatomy and Physiology class."

Fujitaka gave his son a reluctant nod.  "I want to talk to you more later, though."

"If it's truly all that important to you."  Tucking the candy into his pocket, Touya stood and headed for the stairs, nearly running into Sakura, who was poised near the landing and had obviously been eavesdropping.  "Kaiju.  Move."

She planted her fists firmly on her hips.  "Onii-chan... I don't think -" she held up a finger in reprimand, but he brushed past her up the stairs.  "Hmph."  Sakura folded her arms in irritation.

"You're in a bad mood," Touya commented, unaware that his tone mirrored that of his sister's.

"Because Dad's right.  And you aren't going to talk to him, you're just going to put it off more and more.  You're really mean, don't you know that?"

"You say so all the time."

"I mean it this time!" Sakura nearly slammed her fist against the wall.  "Dad's just trying to help.  And you won't talk to him, you won't ever."

"Is this true, Touya-san?" Fujitaka now stood at the bottom of the steps.

"It is!" Sakura cried, her voice rising.

"Let's see what Touya has to say--" began Fujitaka, but Touya couldn't take it anymore.

"Yuki is /my/ business!" he snapped, jabbing a hand into his pocket.  They didn't have any right to interfere.  Any right at all.

Sakura stared at her brother in disbelief.  The family had, of course, been through disagreements from time to time, but nothing like this.  Nothing so loud, so hostile.  When she looked at Touya she could almost see the nervous energy sizzling around him.  "...Niichan!"

Touya whirled around, his free hand outstretched and an accusatory finger aimed shakily towards her.  "You..."  He narrowed his eyes.  "Stay out of this unless you have the slightest idea as to what you're talking about!"  His eyes were stinging; he knew he had to get out of here quickly, or...  

He scooped up his school bag and stormed out the door, leaving it to clang shut behind him.

-----

The evening air was cool in contrast to all the hot anger Touya hot bottled up inside of him.  Riding along on his motorcycle with his leather jacket over his shoulders, he felt nothing but badass-- albeit in a cliche, 80s-movie sort of way.  Where to go now?  He couldn't go back home, that was for sure.  And Yukito's house was also out of the question.  Though Touya knew he was always welcome there, one look at those caramel-coloured eyes or that to-die-for smile, and it would be another reminder of what a coward he was.  Touya considered riding off as far as he could go, perhaps into the city.  Maybe, in the spirit of cliche, 80s-movie badassedness, he could find a cheap bar and drink until he passed out.

On the other hand, Penguin Park wasn't such a bad idea either.

Touya took a deep breath as he parked his motorcycle next to a small, pink bike with ribbons trailing from the handlebars.  One of the one good things about Penguin Park was that it was a wonderful place for a nearly-grown guy to sit and sulk to himself - the only adults who frequented the place were nearly always occupied by small children, and didn't give a damn whether or not the odd guy in the tree was happy or not.  

Ah - speaking of trees.  

The large oak hovered over several benches, offering easy access to its welcoming branches.  Touya climbed atop a bench and swung himself up into a comfortable and familiar jucture between the trunk and the many offshoots.

Plenty of room to think up here.  And if need be, plenty of space to quietly drown his sorrows.

He didn't know how long he sat there, lost in his thoughts, but off in the distance, he could hear a soft voice reading out lines of Buddhist poetry.  How fitting-- all of it had to do with the fact that life was suffering.  Once he realised this universal truth, he could gain enlightenment.  Touya knew the themes well; nearly every student had to read "Genji Monogatari" if they were going into Seijyo high school himself.  He remembered reading it himself, marveling at the fact that it was the first Japanese novel, but not enjoying any of the analysis he had to do afterwards.

Eventually, the voice stopped, and it took a while for him to realise that it had stopped to adress him.  "Touya-san?  Is that you?  Are you all right?"

Touya looked groundward, catching a glimpse of Sakura's best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo.  In her hands, she clutched a paperback copy of the same book he'd read during his high school days.  For a moment, he saw no reason to involve Tomoyo in his personal problems.  Then, he remembered, though she was only fourteen, she was a good listener, and he needed someone to talk to anyway.  Reaching his decision, he swung down from the tree, and turned to Tomoyo.  "No, I'm terrible actually.  But thanks for asking."

"Oh, no... you didn't have an argument with Yukito-san, Touya?"

He shifted uncomfortably; her guess had been eerily close.  "More... about him, Tomoyo-chan."  He sighed, running a hand through hair that had long ago ceased to be orderly.

Tomoyo uttered a soft "Oh," and looked down at the book in her hands.  "Did the poetry help any?"

Touya laughed quietly, though he appreciated her attempt.  "I don't think this is something a schoolbook is going to solve."  For some reason, his own words disturbed him.  

"Oh."  She said again.  "I... think I can understand what you mean."

Tomoyo, to be fair, was slightly surprised.  For once, she'd been the naive one instead of Sakura, assuming that Touya and Yukito were already an item.  But from what Touya said now, he and Yukito weren't a couple yet, though his family was trying to make them one.  And Touya didn't like being told to do things before he was ready.  Even if had been six years already.

"It shouldn't be too hard to tell him," Tomoyo encouraged Touya.  "I'm sure he loves you back, absolutely sure.  You've just got to take that risk or it'll eat you alive."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Touya sighed.  "It's losing Yuki that I'm worried about, really." He looked up through the tree branches, still surprised that he was telling all of this to his sister's best friend.  "I see the way my father looks at pictures of my mother, and talks to them... and I don't want to end up like that.  As much as I love my father, he /is/ talking to photographs."

Tomoyo nodded, understanding.  "My mother's lonley, too."

"Hey..."  Touya's face took on a thoughtful look for a moment, then he shook his head.  "No."  /But I've seen the way they look at each other.../

His sister's friend looked over at him.  "Touya?  Were you going to say something?"

"Well..." He took a breath, hesitating.  "Do you think Sonomi-san has feelings for my father?"

Tomoyo took a few steps backwards, startled.  Like any other teenager, she found the idea that her mother might have a sex life just a bit frightening.  Touya couldn't blame her; he found the idea a little squicky himself.  After realising that they both had completely disgusted looks on their faces, they broke out into a small bit of laughter, lightening the situation a bit.

"I'm not sure," Tomoyo said, "She always /could/ develop them, if she hasn't yet."

"Ready to play the matchmaker?" Touya joked.

"You're awful, just like Sakura-chan says!" Then Tomoyo suddenly smiled, the wheels in her head beginning to turn.  She laughed again, with a hint of deviousness this time.

"Oi, Tomoyo..." Touya sounded a just a bit concerned, "What's going on in that brain of yours?  Come on, tell me."

She turned her (vaguely creepy, Touya had decided) grin on him.  "Well... one of my mother's bodyguards always brought American videos with her when she stayed at our home... she thought I would like it because of, you know, how I liked to film Sakura."

"I'm not getting the picture."

"Oh, well, one of them was an old movie called 'The Parent Trap'.  What we were talking about reminded me of it just now."

Tomoyo explained how the two girls in the movie discovered they were twins, and managed to hook up their divorced parents by switching identities.  Since she and Touya weren't two peas in a pod by a long shot, they'd have to think of another method to throw their gaurdians together.  Still, probably with some help from Sakura, it could be done.  Soon, Tomoyo began to draw up all kinds of elaborate schemes, which left Touya speechless for quite some time.

"So why do this?" Touya questioned.

"Because they're lonely, and everything's worth a try."

Touya regarded Tomoyo through squinted eyes.  "You know... you're pretty scary.  But I'll do my part if you do yours.  Deal?"

"Deal," Tomoyo affirmed.  "On one condition."

"Shoot."

Tomoyo raised a pinky finger for Touya to swear upon.  Touya didn't like the demonicly genki look on her face.  "The condition is this-- that you promise to tell Yukito-san how you feel about him by the end of the year."

"What?"  Touya stared at her, slightly flabbergasted.  "That's - that's more of an ultimatum than a condition."  He held his pinky up in the air warily - the traitorous finger kept trying to squirm away of it's own accord.  

"Hm, well, I suppose you could call it that, if you really want."  She gave him her sweetest smile. "Touya-san, I'm just trying to help you do what's best for you -and- Yukito-san."

"But I don't even know if..."  He sighed.  "I think I can agree on this.  He'll be leaving anyways, so if he hates me at least he won't have to see me.  But, Tomoyo..."

"Hai?"

"What is -your- condition?"  He grinned.  "It's only fair."

Tomoyo paused, thinking over his words.  He /was/ right.  Touya wasn't the only one with potential for self-growth.  Finally, she was able to come up with a sutible condition (or ultimatum) for herself.

"Tell you what," said Tomoyo, "If I find someone who helps me get over Sakura-chan, I promise to tell /them/ how I feel.  Does that sound all right?"

Touya thought over her proposal.  On one hand, it wasn't quite the same caliber as what he was supposedly going to go through with if this all worked out.  On the other hand... he really would like to see Tomoyo happy.  She was a good kid - a good girl, no, almost woman, he corrected himself.  Sometimes he forgot how much she and Sakura had grown.  

"All right, then."  Touya nodded and held out his pinky finger for Tomoyo to clasp.  "Have we got a deal?"

"Hai," Tomoyo finished.  Their promise was sealed.  "And now the fun begins..."

To be continued...


End file.
